Connect the Dots
by ra1n
Summary: Another MR songfic, based on the song "Connect the Dots", by The Spill Canvas. Fang's POV.


_**Author's Note: It's like I said in my last songfic: you can read this, and maybe even somewhat get what I'm thinking, but to feel the true **__**emotion**__** and utter **__**passion**__** that this piece conveys, you need to listen to the song, preferably before or during your reading of this. The lyrics alone appear simple and direct, but if you listen to the music, you'll grasp the true meaning of the piece. These words between the verses are how the music makes me feel, especially with regards to the love shared between the two characters. The name of the song is called "**__**Connect the Dots**__**" by The Spill Canvas. Enjoy.**_

_If your feet hurt from walking too much,_

_Then I will tend to them_

_with a velvet touch._

When I walk into her room, I notice her beautiful frame, lying on her side in her white linen bed. She is exhausted from the day that we had. Flying, falling, and _lots _of shared smiles between the two of us. This gorgeous girl, asleep in her bed, wearing her loose-fitting clothing, her thin-strapped top allowing her wings to be seen, it is all intoxicating me… fast. Actually, it _has been_ for some time. I walk over to her, careful not to wake her just yet, and sit on the edge of her bed. I take her bare feet in my hands, and gently start to roll them between my fingers. The warm flesh in my hands is satisfying. It awakens her, and she looks at me tranquilly, a drowsy smile on her face. I look at her, returning the same smile. I telegraph to her everything that I can in the gaze that I give her next. Her eyes become interested.

_If your lungs just don't wanna work today,_

_Then I'll perform a mouth to mouth_

_until you're OK._

I crawl across the bed, never taking my eyes off of hers. She smiles. We've both wanted this for so long, and I would be happy if she could feel _half_ of what I'm feeling for her. Beautiful girl, with the blonde hair. Those wonderful, big brown eyes… looking at me like she's about to cry. I know though, that if she were to do so, it wouldn't be tears of pain… it would be tears of love, of passion… just like the ones that I've cried over her. I touch my hand to her face, and she closes her eyes lazily. Saying nothing, I lean over, and I kiss her forehead. She smiles again, and then I move downward. I kiss her lips, soft, pure, and innocent as they are. I've wanted this for so long.

_Don't you just love_

_The feeling of my fingertips,_

_Circling your lips?_

She responds, almost instinctively as far as I can tell. Her mouth opens, and our tongues meet, causing both of us to inhale sharply. I am doing this to her. She is doing this to me. Our hearts beat faster, almost immediately. At this moment, everything is beautiful. She is the only one for me. I've known this for the longest time. Max is my life, and my love. I'll never feel the same way about _anyone_. We break our kiss, and with my hand still on her cheek, I brush my thumb over her lips. She slowly blinks, as if taking a photo.

_Don't you just love,_

_The desire taking hold of you?_

_I can tell you do._

She moves toward me again, crawling on top of me, pushing my shoulders, forcing me onto my back. I kiss her again, savoring her taste… vanilla and cinnamon. I would die to have her as my own. I know that I love her. I know she loves me. Her hands run over my shoulders as our tongues explore one another. Her wings arch up as she deepens the kiss, making me feel… like nothing on earth could ever end this moment, like nothing could ever destroy the happiness that I felt with her. She takes my shirt off, sliding it over my head, breaking the kiss for just a second, but returning before I have the opportunity to voice my plea for her _not to stop_. If she had stopped this right then, I think that my heart would have exploded. She smiles at me, kissing me in between her breaths. In my ear, she whispers, "_I love you, Fang_."

_I know all your favorite spots,_

_And tonight we will connect the dots._

After hearing her, I gain a sense of audacity, and I lean upward. She is now sitting on my lap, her hands still on my shoulders. I feel drunk on her, I feel as if she can take me as high as I can go. She slides off of me, disrobing, covering her chest with her arms, now in nothing but her sweet black lingerie bottoms. Boy shorts, I think. I wonder: has she been planning this? She looks down, like she's embarrassed about something, but then looks up again, into my eyes. She's smiling, and my heart gives a squeeze. She lies on her stomach, right next to me, never losing contact with my eyes, and asks, "massage me?" Still facing me, she lays her head down and closes her eyes. I can't believe what's happening to me. My dream girl is right in front of me, feeling me to the nth degree, and she wants me to _massage her_. No questions. I straddle her back, and I get to work.

_If your muscles are wound up and tight,_

_Then I will loosen up the knots_

_until it feels right._

I knead her shoulders first, over her trapezius, and loosening the back of her neck. She lets loose a small purr of pleasure, of relaxation. I focus on the sound of her breathing, peaceful, steady, and I define it as something I could most certainly get lost in, very easily, to tell the truth. Everything about this girl is _perfect_. Her personality, her face, her body, her attitude, her demeanor… everything is perfect, and I wouldn't trade her for anything at all. I continue massaging her, down her back, between her wings. She arches her back a bit, and I know that she likes it when I rub in between her wings… I know because I like it, too. I move my fingers rhythmically over her skin, directly above her wings and below… she gives a soft "mmm" as she grips the pillow. I know she enjoys this, as these are the parts that get the sorest after flying for an extended period of time. I know this because mine are sore, too. But it's not so unpleasant, really. The physical inflammation is… _satisfying_, I think. I work my way down her back, paying careful attention to every square inch of her back, wanting her to feel nothing but the pleasure that she intoxicates me with every time she looks at me. She moans again, and I smile, knowing that I am responsible. No high on Earth could beat what she does to me.

_If your ears just ache from listening,_

_Then I'll supply the remedy_

_in the melodies I sing._

Her moans, her purrs, her vocalizations of approval are like music to my ears, and I couldn't care if I heard nothing else in my entire life. Her voice would be all that I could ever ask for.

_Don't you just love_

_The feeling of my fingertips,_

_Circling your lips?_

Somehow, we end up kissing again, and I think that I see heaven, if only for a second. It's in her eyes, and everything seems like it has a point. As long as I'm with Max, as long as our lives intertwine, as long as I have her to love, my life has focus, has purpose. My fingers brush her lips as we break again, and I say to her, a late reciprocation of what she told me before,

"_I love you too, Max._" She closes her eyes, smiling in the pleasant, soft realization of this idea, savoring it.

_Don't you just love_

_the desire taking hold of you?_

_I can tell you do._

She leans over, her lips brushing the side of my ear as she whispers "_Make love to me, Fang_." We disrobe, removing the remainder of the clothing that we have on. I take just a second to admire her beautiful, unclad body. The fine definitions of her abs, the smooth tan of her skin, the way her wings naturally arched downward when she wasn't using them… she is a picture of beauty. We come together, and instantly, our worlds explode, a nebular haze of light and love. Our kisses melt into one long, sustained, sweet intercourse of mouths, and she replaces herself on top of me. I guide myself inside of her, and she closes her eyes, letting her head fall back in ecstasy, her hair sweeping backward, shining in the light.

_I know all your favorite spots,_

_And tonight we will connect the dots._

_(Solo)_

I have never felt anything like this. The physical is a mere bonus compared to the emotional, the psychological high that we are both undoubtedly feeling. The best way to describe this is… unlike anything my small spectrum of feelings could even relate to. I am enjoying this… honor, this privilege of pleasing the only girl on earth that could ever mean so much to me. The late afternoon sun shines golden-orange through the partially closed shade, creating bars of light that stripe the room and our bodies, giving our passion the illusion of radiation.

You have never known beauty like I have. I've flown above clouds, and I have soared like you could only do in your dreams. But this? This _dwarfs_ that beauty. I feel love stronger than my own desire for survival. I'd die for her.

Enwrapt in one another, our breathing, our very heart beats synchronize, and I cannot take my eyes off of her. I realize now what all of those classic love stories talked about when they mentioned "true love". I never believed in it, I never thought that any of those stories carried any validity. But now I understand. Nothing could ever break something so pure. Everything I could ever want in my life was nothing if she wasn't there to share it with me. Now I know why Romeo loved Juliet, why Lancelot loved Guinevere, why Dracula crossed oceans of time to find the reincarnation of his Elizabeta. I am _in love_, and I will never let anyone take this from me. My love for her practically streaming from my eyes, I pick up speed, enhancing this ethereal experience, feeling her moan, feeling her gasp and breathe my name into my ear. She holds me tight, her nails sinking into my shoulder blades. I feel what could be called pain, but it doesn't bother me. Not thinking about it, I kiss her; fully, honestly, pledgingly. She moans something beautiful into my mouth, as my body starts lose itself with hers. We move faster, knowing that the peak is near. I feel a thin layer of sweat collecting on my brow, as she breaks the kiss. The gentle, brushing touch of her breath manages to reach my forehead, and cool the surface as the moisture and the air combine. If it's possible, I hold her even tighter. I allow a growl to escape my throat, and I feel my climax wash over me in waves, as Max's does simultaneously. We make a physical, self-sustaining memory, as we feed off of each other's spasms. _We emerge as __one_. At this moment, nothing can be heard. The only thing I recognize is our off-beat, ragged but clear breathing, echoing inside my head.

_Don't you just love_

_the feeling of my fingertips,_

_Circling your lips?_

I brush my lips against hers, and she returns the light kiss, exhausted what just transpired. I look into her eyes, now laying on my back with her on top of me, and I notice they look more golden now then brown. _The only one for me_. I know this, and I am totally content with this. The world can burn, as long as I'm still together with her.

_Don't you just love,_

_The desire taking hold of you?_

_I can tell you do._

And we will remain together. We're bound by love.

"_I love you, Fang_," she tells me.

"_I love you too, Max_," I return to her.

_I know all your favorite spots,_

_And tonight we will connect the dots._


End file.
